The Forgotten Heiress
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: At the time, I didn't think it was a big deal that they forgot me. I mean seriously, they were all in a state of panic, but as I get further in life and meet new people... I'm starting to thinking that me being forgotten wasn't an accident. Although I wish it was.


**The Forgotten Heiress**

**Chapter One: Just too Much  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!" A Kuchiki maid cried.

Rukia snickered into her hand. They would never find her. She was in her Nii-sama's quarters after all; only the best maids were allowed in this room. And of course herself as well.

She was currently hiding from her maid, Hikari. The old hag tried to sell Rukia's most prized possession, Sode no Shirayuki, her two icy white daggers.

"Kuchiki-sama, we can't seem to find Rukia-sama anywhere! Do you happen to know where she is at?"

"My deepest apologies Hikari-san, but I do not know." Rukia heard Byakuya's muffled voice from behind the closet door.

"I see. I promise she will be ready in time for the Kuchiki dinner." The maid bowed before running off.

"Oh. I don't think she will even be attending the dinner." Rukia heard Byakuya mutter.

Her eyes widened. He had found her! She was sure she had hidden her spiritual pressure well!

Rukia shut her eyes tight and tried to suppress her spiritual energy even more.

Then -much to Rukia complete horror- the closet doors opened.

And when Rukia opened her eyes, there was no stoic Byakuya Kuchiki. Instead it was a furious one with fire practically shooting out of his eyes.

Rukia gulped.

"N-Nii-sama..."

"You will not be attending this year's annual Kuchiki dinner. You WILL be in your room. No lunch or dinner. To. Your. Room."

"But Nii-"

"Now!" He hollered.

Rukia jumped up and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Never in her nineteen years of life did Byakuya ever yell at her. NEVER. Not even when he was madder than he was right now. He had always said it in a calm, cool, and collected way. The three C's.

Rukia wept silently in her room. Her brother was much more different after the death of Hisana, her late sister. His skin had turned an unhealthy pale color, hair had grown greasy and much longer, and his eyes were no longer a steel grey, instead a mucus green. When she had commented on it, he had struck her.

Rukia's POV

As I thought back, that was the first time I began to fear my beloved Nii-sama. He would spend a lot of his time in the basement, and a strange fellow was always with him. What was his name again?

Nabuti? Tabuto? Safuso? Kabuto! The guy's name was Kabuto.

He was only about two years older than me, but the guy already looked older than Byakuya, with his gray hair and big round glasses. The way you knew he wasn't an old man was because of his youthful features.

My stomach growled. Hungry again. I missed breakfast and now Byakuya wasn't going to let the maids bring me lunch or dinner.

I hugged Sode no Shirayuki to my chest as I lay myself down on my bed. They only way I knew how to cease the hunger -even if only temporarily- was to sleep.

I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. Before my mind shut off to its subconscious, one thought hit me suddenly.

'Why did Kabuto call you Orochimaru at first, Nii-sama?'

Rukia didn't have time to think before she fell fast asleep.

**~Somewhere Else~**

"Did you find his location?"

"Yes. He's been disguised for the past two years, but we've found him."

"Good. I want him brought to me before dawn. Am I clear?"

"Yes Leader-sama!" Three men chorused, although one was a bit reluctant.

**~Kuchiki Estate ~**

**21:38 (9:38 pm)**

Rukia awoke groggily. It was hot. Even for mid-summer. She slipped of her white yukata and changed into some black pajama shorts, and a sports bra. Rukia fanned herself. Still too hot.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed through her room.

Rukia looked out the window.

"The estate is on fire." She managed to whisper out.

She grabbed Sode no Shurayuki and bolted for the door. Only to remember it was locked. She looked over to the window only to remember that her Nii-sama had barred it.

Rukia looked around desperately. She heard other clan members scream as they caught fire.

Rukia winced as her feet began to heat up much too quickly.

Rukia jumped on the windowsill as her floor began to catch fire.

Just as her expensive drapes began to catch fire, a piece of her wall exploded.

Before anything could be processed through her mind, she was in someone's arm, the fresh air hitting her sweaty skin.

Rukia gripped Sode no Shirayuki and placed on dagger over the stranger's heart.

"Who are… you?" She gasped out.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I save your fucking life and you repay me by trying to fucking kill me? Not like you fucking can anyway!" The silver haired man roared.

Rukia pushed the blade in deeper and said with a menacing whisper, "I said, who the fuck are you."

Hidan stopped and looked at the female in his arms. And dropped her.

"You're not a fucking child!" He screamed pointing an accusing finger at her.

Rukia didn't answer as she bolted away from the sailor's mouth.

"Where are you going girl?" A cold voice said out of nowhere.

Rukia stopped in her tracks and looked around.

Blood. Blood was everywhere, fire surrounded her. Byakuya was in a flame, pleading for help. Rukia squinted, it was fake.

Her Nii-sama, no matter what situation, would never plead.

She squinted even more, it was fuzzy but she saw an outline of a man.

She walked through the flames until she was in front of the man.

"Hey. Are you the person making this off screen film?" She asked.

The man said nothing, instead he motioned towards something and before Rukia knew it she was blindfolded, gagged, and hog tied.

**~Somewhere Else... Again~**

"She's a child!" Rukia heard a female voice shout. She winced.

"No offence, Konan, but telling from her body she is definitely not a child, un."

Feeling their gazes on her, Rukia squirmed.

"She's awake." A deep voice stated.

Rukia felt a person approach her, unconsciously, she stiffened.

"It's okay sweetheart." A warm voice called. The blindfold dropped to her lap and the gag was taken off her mouth.

The first thing her eyes saw was a beautiful woman with blue hair and amber eyes.

'_Like Ichigo…'_ Rukia couldn't help but think.

"Hello, my name is Konan. What's yours?"

Rukia cocked her head at the lady. _'Does she think I'm a child?'_

"I'm Rukia, heiress of the Kuchiki clan."

Konan opened her mouth to say something but another person beat her too it.

"How old are you, bitch?" The silver haired man from before called.

Rukia ignored him and looked at the others in the room.

"When your superior asks you a question you answer." A plant man stated.

Rukia turned to him and glared. His appearance didn't intimidate her one bit.

"I'll answer his question when he learns some goddamn manners." She stated coolly.

"How old are you Rukia, un?"

"Nineteen. Thank you for asking nicely."

Konan backed away from her with a saddened and shocked expression.

"What am I doing here anyways?" She asked as Konan released her from the rope wrapped around her.

"Considering you're the last living Kuchiki left, and you know where Orochimaru is, you're going to be staying with us for a while." A red head said.

Rukia looked at him longingly. His hair was a color just as ridiculous as Ichigo's.

"Why?" She managed to whisper out.

"We need you as bait." A voice in the corner of the room stated bluntly.

Rukia glared at the man. _'That's the bastard that knocked me out! Pfft! He can't even show good off screen movies!'_

"Hey you!" Rukia called out. "What's your name?"

"Itachi." He stated bluntly.

"Well." She started, putting her hands on her hips. "You make crappy off screen movies."

"Itachi, what is she talking about?" The strawberry asked.

"She saw through my genjutsu like it was nothing. She is _**the**_Kuchiki, Pein-sama."

"Well then." The man, 'Pein-sama' stood.

"Rukia-san, given certain…information, you now have a much better purpose than bait."

Rukia looked at the man like he was crazy. She didn't understand any of this!

But considering the looks the others were giving the red head, she figured it must be important.

"Rukia-san…welcome to the Akatsuki."

**To be continued…**

**Yay!**

**Anyways my first Naruto crossover, whoop!**

**Sorry if it's a little rushed!**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Criticism is helpful.**

**Flames are mean.**


End file.
